


When It Was Good, It Was Very Good

by JJ1564



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alien Planet, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Community: satedan_grabass, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Manhandling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 21:39:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564
Summary: While visiting an alien planet, the advice of a retired Naval officer helps John admit to his feelings for Ronon.Based on these two prompts - “what happens on an alien planet” and “first time”.





	When It Was Good, It Was Very Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelus2hot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/gifts).



> A/N: I’d like to say a big thanks to my beta's, milly_gal for the read-through and supportive comments, and to wings128 for making John and Ronon more 'them', for noticing my errors, and for helping cure me of my very addiction!

The planet Foirn was small but looked much like Earth, and the inhabitants were humanoid. They were all tall and slim, with two fingers and one thumb on each hand, and completely hairless. Around twenty years ago, a retired Naval officer had settled on Foirn; he had introduced the Foirnians to the art of brewing beer, and opened the only bar on the planet, complete with variations of darts and pool.

Although they occasionally had human visitors, Ronon’s mane of hair was something of a novelty, and the Foirnians were fascinated by him. John and Ronon were the last of their party at the bar - Teyla and Rodney had already gone to their rooms. It was late but although the bar was busy, the atmosphere was still pleasant and convivial, with no hint of the trouble that usually coincided with a crowd of drunk people. John was sitting with JG, the owner of the bar, watching Ronon play ‘darts with three locals.

Ronon was a natural at the game, which involved throwing daggers at a target board slightly larger than a standard dartboard. Ronon was boisterous and funny, showing a side to his personality John hadn’t really seen before. The brooding, troubled Satedan John had grown to know and respect had disappeared, and he could imagine what Ronon had been like before becoming the Wraith’s favorite play thing.

Right now, he was boasting to the Foirnians that he could hit the bullseye with an axe, and the bartender had helpfully provided one.  
JG looked on with both amusement and concern. “Try to hit the target board and not any of the furnishings, please, Mr Ronon,”

“It’s just Ronon,” John told him. “Speaking of which, how did you come by your nickname?”

“I despise my name; it’s so awful that I decided from an early age to be JG and have always used it.”

“And you’re not gonna tell me what it is?” John queried, with a lift of one brow.

“Not in a million years,” He smiled at John. He was an older guy, in his late fifties, with silver hair and piercing blue eyes that revealed his intelligence. His smile fell as he regarded John. “I need to tell you something, Colonel Sheppard.”

“Please, call me John,”

“Okay, John,” JG nodded in acknowledgement, “this is a wonderful planet, but you need to be careful.”

“Why? What’s the problem?” John asked, JG’s warning taking the edge off his buzz.

“The Foirnians never lie, and do not appreciate being lied to. Honesty is imperative to them.”

“That’s okay, I’m an honest guy.”

“No, you’re not. You’re lying about the purpose of this mission,” JG looked from John to Ronon, “and you’re lying to yourself about how your feelings for him.”

“My feelings...for...for him?” John was taken aback, “He’s a member of my team. And I’m not lying about the mission. Atlantis is seeking allies and trade partners.”

“And trying to ascertain if the Foirnians are allies of the Wraith.”

“Well, that’s not exactly a lie. I may not have said as much, but it’s more of a precaution.”

“They do not appreciate dishonesty in any forms, and omission of the truth is a lie.”

A loud cheer erupted from the target area; both John and JG looked over to see Ronon grinning, and the axe firmly embedded in the bullseye. He caught John’s eye and smiled wide punching the air in a victory salute.

“He feels the same way. You two need to stop lying,” JG smiled.

“You don’t…I don’t…we’re not…” John stuttered, running his hand through his hair.

“If there’s one thing I’ve learned, John, it’s that life is short. We must take pleasure and find love whenever we can.”

John stared at Ronon, who was hefting the axe again, his back muscles rippling as he swung the axe and released it at the target. For such a big guy, he was surprisingly graceful and John thought he could watch him move for hours. The axe hit the bullseye for a second time and the crowd cheered. A Foirnian challenged Ronon, but his first attempt missed by a few inches. His second attempt missed the target board completely, the axe landing with a thud on the wooden floor, sending up a shower of splinters.

“Enough.” JG declared as he stood up. “Well done, Ronon. You have proven your abilities, and it seems no one can match you. So, now, come drink with us,”

Ronon bowed his head and patted his new friends on the shoulders before making his way over. He sat down with a happy sigh and grinned at John. “I like this planet.”

John smirked back. “So it seems.”

“I feel at home here; it’s much like Sateda. Except for them all being bald, and the lack of fingers…” Ronon waved his own fingers to emphasize his point.

“You get used to both of those things after a while. And they will soon get used to your hair, too.” JG informed him. “If you would like to stay that is?”

“What?” John exclaimed. “We’ve just got here, and you’re trying to get him to stay? He’s part of my team,”

“I am part of your team, Sheppard, but I do not belong.” Ronon replied. “I have no home, no family, and this place...well, it feels like it could be home,”

“No!” John protested. “You have a home and a family with me…um, I mean, with us. With me and the crew.”

Ronon looked at John in surprise. JG stood up. “It seems you two need to talk. I will leave you.”

John bit his bottom lip and rubbed his eyes. What the hell had gotten into him?

“I didn’t know you felt like this,” Ronon said, leaning toward John, “You’ve been friendly and helpful to me, but I always thought I was just a guest, not part of the crew.”

“You’ve become important to me…to the team, that is.” John shook his head to try to clear it. “No, that’s a lie. Of course, you are an asset to the team, you’re an excellent fighter, but you have become important to me personally. I just didn’t realize how much until watching you tonight.”

“I am attracted to you, too, Sheppard,” Ronon smiled, “but I would never have told you; I wasn’t sure about your military rules.”

“I wanted you the moment I saw you, all battered and bruised and so fucking brave,” John confessed.

“You never let me know.”

“Well, I kinda tried. I mean, all those hours sparring with you, I didn’t enjoy having my ass handed to me every time, but I loved being with you, y’know.”

“I enjoyed spending that time with you, too, especially as I always won,” Ronon shot John his ‘you’re an idiot stare’ and leaned closer to John, “So, your quarters or mine?”

 

John closed the door to the small room he had been allocated when they arrived, briefly leaning against it, so intensely aware of Ronon being right behind him. He could hear Ronon breathing, smell his musky scent, almost feel the heat radiating from his skin. He wanted this, he had dreamed of it every night since they had brought Ronon back to Atlantis but he had never admitted it to anyone, least of all himself. JG was right, he had been lying about his feelings…

Ronon stepped up behind him, pressing his long, muscular body against John’s back, and nuzzled into his neck. John shivered at the touch, and pulled away from Ronon, suddenly feeling overwhelmed and stupidly shy.

“Do you want a drink?”

Ronon scowled at him, confused, “What?”

“I think there’s some kind of alcohol in here,” John opened the small cupboard by the bed.

“John,” Ronon was right behind him again, and reached out to grab his wrist. “I don’t want a drink, you know what I want, but if you’ve changed your mind…”

“No, no,” John turned to face Ronon. “It’s just...a bit sudden.”

“You want me to court you?” Ronon offered; John would have thought he was joking, but for his earnest expression.

“No, that’s not necessary,” John grinned, reaching out to wind some of Ronon’s dreadlocks around his fingers. “I want you, I just felt...shy.”

Ronon grinned, raising a perfect eyebrow. “Shy?”

“Shy,” John repeated, hoping he wasn’t about to blush. Damn this planet and JG, he couldn’t seem to lie any more. “I know it’s not in keeping with…”

“Who the fuck cares?” Ronon growled, “I like it...like that you feel...shy.”

“Well, I don’t anymore,” John tugged on Ronon’s dreads, bringing their heads closer together.

“Good,” Ronon’s long arms circled around John’s waist and he pulled him into a kiss. It was fierce and passionate, just like Ronon. It left John breathing heavily, his lips already tender and a little swollen.

“Holy fuck,” John sighed, staring into Ronon’s amber eyes.

“Good?” Ronon repeated, smirking.

“Better’n good,” John grinned, unable to be more articulate. He released his grip on Ronon’s hair, just as Ronon lifted him up and tossed him on the bed.

“Oomph!” John grunted, surprised, “what’s with the manhandling?”

“Wanted to move things along,” Ronon grinned, as he removed his leather vest, “before you get shy again.”

John couldn’t deny that being manhandled by Ronon was a huge turn on. He wasn’t a small guy and not many people could lift him easily, so Ronon’s strength and power were impressive. John watched as Ronon stepped out of his leathers; John thought he knew Ronon’s body pretty well, from spending so many hours sparring with Ronon, and stealing glances whenever he could, but he’d never seen him naked and never been able to just...stare.

Ronon was fucking glorious. Huge, wide shoulders; muscular chest; strong powerful arms; a flat, ripped stomach; narrow hips...and a treasure trail that ended with the largest, prettiest cock John had ever seen. His mouth watered and he licked his lips.

“Clothes off,” Ronon grunted and John rushed to comply. Ronon tugged at John’s boots, pulling them off with a growl. “Good,”

John pouted. “Just good?”

“Very good,” Ronon teased as he lowered himself onto the bed, hands either side of John’s head and his long body resting on top of John’s. They kissed for a few minutes, but they were both impatient for more. Ronon licked his way down John’s body, stopping to nibble and suck each of his nipples.

“Fuck...Ronon…” John gasped, his body arching up, needing to grind his hips against something, anything.

Ronon chuckled, then moved his mouth and tongue further down until he was licking John’s hard cock and moaning at the taste. Ronon had one hand wrapped around the base of John’s cock while the other stroked the smooth skin behind John’s sac and over his hole. As soon as Ronon’s finger slid gently inside him, John bucked and came with a shout.

“Holy fucking...fuck…”

Ronon smirked as he sat back. “Good?”

“Very good,” John grinned, reaching out to wrap his hands around Ronon’s slim waist and pull him in for a kiss.

“Want to be inside you, John; need to,” Ronon whispered, like it was a secret, a holy revelation.

“Mmm, me too,” John replied, wishing he could be more articulate, but he was sure he’d lost a few brain cells along the way.

Ronon smiled, sitting back to position himself between John’s legs. Then he frowned. “Do you want to turn over?”

“Nu-uh,” John shook his head, “wanna see you.”

“Good,” Ronon grinned, “very good.”

Ronon spat on his fingers and ran them around John’s hole. “Tight,” he murmured before bending down to lick across and around John’s hole. John was already starting to get hard again - he hadn’t had this kind of recovery time since he was a teenager - so when Ronon’s tongue entered him, he couldn’t help but whimper and rock up into the sensation, as he gently stroked his hardening cock.

“Mine.” Ronon growled, batting John’s hand away.

John could do nothing but grip the sheet beneath him as Ronon’s tongue continued to explore his hole. Ronon was fucking master at this and obviously loved it. He shook his head to get in further, making his beard rub against John’s ass and his dreads fall across John’s thighs. It was a weird sensation - a cross between being tickled and being caressed. He could’ve sworn the dreads took on a life of their own and were actually stroking him.

Ronon sat back and entered a finger inside John, making them groan with pleasure. “Better,” Ronon declared, adding a second finger and scissoring them. John reached for his cock again and Ronon scowled at him, so he grabbed Ronon’s thighs instead.

“Here,“ Ronon pushed John's legs up, “hold them.”

John gripped behind his knees, opening himself for Ronon, who added a third finger. He pulled out and positioned his cock against John’s hole.

“Fuck…” Ronon breathed as he looked down at John, “you’re so fucking beautiful.”

“Don’t...don’t you mean ruggedly handsome?”

“Yeah, that too,” Ronon grunted as he pushed inside John. John felt so full, so complete, so incredibly turned on. He wanted to touch himself, needed to come, but all he could do was hold onto his knees, opening himself wider, needing Ronon inside him deeper, harder, more, more, more…

Ronon thrusted slowly at first, filling John inch by gorgeous inch, then started to move faster. He was grunting with each thrust, matched by John’s own cries of pleasure as his body moved to Ronon’s rhythm. Ronon’s hands were on John’s hips, but he moved one around to pump John’s cock, and John came with Ronon’s name on his lips.

Ronon’s thrusts grew more erratic and he came too, shouting “Yeah...fuck...John....fuck...”

He pulled out and collapsed against John, then ran his large hand across John’s stomach, scooping up John’s come and licking his hand.

“Fuck...Ronon, you gotta stop. You’re killing me, buddy.”

“You’ll survive; needed to taste you again.” Ronon reached across John and used the edge of the sheet to clean them both.

“That was...”

“Good?”  
“Fucking awesome,” John yawned, his jaw creaking with the effort. “don’t think I’ve ever come so hard…”

Ronon grinned proudly, “You'd better get used to it.”

“Happy to.” John winked at him.

They stayed on Foirn for three more days and had three more amazing nights together. It all felt like a dream, a step out of time. The planet was beautiful, the people were peaceful and friendly, and were open to trading with Atlantis, so the mission had been a success. John didn’t want to leave; he didn’t want to go back to being Colonel John Sheppard, with all the responsibilities that entailed. And he knew Ronon wanted to stay on Foirn, too. He had admitted that much, and he didn’t owe the SGC anything. He could stay if he wanted to; he was a free man. John just hoped he wouldn’t choose to do so.

 

Once back to reality, John was unsure where he stood with Ronon and how to proceed. On the second day, they sparred together in the gym - Ronon won, as usual - and at the end, they both sat down to lean against the wall, their legs almost touching.

“So, um, Ronon.” John scratched his head. “Things got pretty weird down there.”

“Good weird or bad weird?”

“What?”  
“You know what I mean.”

“Yeah...it was good, very good,” John smiled at the memory; “but it’s different here. We have roles, responsibilities, there are rules, and people expect us to behave a certain way,” John frowned, trying to explain, “I don’t fully understand it, but what happened down there was because we had the chance to be truthful…”

“So now we have to live a lie? Pretend it never happened?” Ronon looked angry.

“No, I don’t mean that; it’s just if we hadn’t gone to Foirn, I don’t know if I would have ever told you the truth,” John sighed, “and now, well, I don’t want to force you into anything, Ronon.”

“You’re not forcing me,” Ronon retorted.

“You’ve been through so much, and I don’t want to make you feel you have to stay here; if you want to go back I won’t stop you,” John said, although he knew losing Ronon would hurt like hell.

“I know I said I didn’t have a home, John, but that was before…” Ronon grabbed John’s shirt and pulled him in for a kiss, releasing him to whisper, “You are my home now, my family.”

“Are you sure?”

“Shut the fuck up and kiss me.”

John did.


End file.
